Express $0.0942$ as a fraction.
$0.0942$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{942}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $942$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{942}{10000}$